Forgotten but not at rest
by Lost In The Wreckage
Summary: Two BSAA agents force their way into Umbrella for information on the new B.O.W yet what they find destroys their world and that of the Redfield siblings. Set after RE5. I suck at these so hope you have a look and enjoy. xD


**Hey guys, I've been writing for some time now but this is my first official fanfiction and I hope you all like it just as much as I love the Resident evil franchise. This is just a quick chapter with an idea that was floating around my head so needed to write it down somewhere. Please review as I love reading what people have to say, I guess that's it for now. Anyways Enjoy! **

The couple leaned into the shadows as more Umbrella scientists hurried past their anxious yet excited faces oozing out of their very beings forming a blur of strange white grins. Once the line of people had passed the pair slid silently down the left of the dimly lit corridor not taking a single look back. Neither could see any movement but that didn't make them place their handguns back nor did it make them feel any safer, infact it placed them a lot more on edge. As the female opened her mouth to speak her partner shook his head a finger pressed against his slightly dry lips causing only a millisecond of a tut to be heard.

She placed her hands onto her hips broadcasting her annoyance yet the smallest smirk just crept onto the males features as he left the corridor, sharply turning into a large empty lab where papers were thrown all against various metallic desks as well as the tiled floor beneath them. Instantly each page was checked twice yet nothing out of the ordinary popped up not until the desks were cleaned revealing a hidden draw.

With a glee the draw was effortlessly opened. Like a Jack in the box a computer screen burst both upwards and into life. The female clicked her fingers as she slowly slipped onto a stool her dress falling against her bare legs. Soon enough the silence was broken with various keyboard inputs looking for the one key piece of information on the new B.O.W in development one that would be disastrous. What she actually found caused a gasp to escape out of her mouth as well as that of her partner.

"It's not a B.O.W in development" she exclaimed clutching the edge of the desk within her palms "It's him. They're going to bring him back"

"Who?"

"Him!"

"She needs to know" muttered the male a hint of anger in his voice as he saw the image on the screen "Then she can tell .."

"Just hurry, we need to get out of here" she interrupted.

"Hello?" he said pulling his phone closer towards his ear while his gun slowly wavered next to his side "Claire? It's me"

"Hey you. Long time no see. What's the problem?"

"It's not going to be easy but there is something you and Chris need to know. We're going to send you the file now"

He lowered the phone to the same level of the computer screen connecting the two in one swift motion like a sonic blast of energy or an electrical current the information was able to flow directly into the mobile before exiting out of the next. Without warning Claire muttered a no in panic, fear pulsing through her veins towards her fingertips which made the mobile to shake slightly in her usual hard grip. She soon found herself pacing but was brought out of her own thoughts once the voice at the end of the phone began to breathe heavily like they were worried about something.

"This can't be true" she told them "Where did you get this?"

"Umbrella"

"What? Your at Umbrella?"

"The New York base"

"No. Are you crazy? That's one of the most protected factories that they have"

"Claire don't shout. This was something I had to do" he tried to explain allowing his voice to return to a more soothing tone " If we don't get out you need to tell the BSAA and your brother what we found"

"We?" she asked frowning at the previous comment, no one told her what to do.

"Promise me"

"Fine but if anything does happen then I'm going to get you out of there. You can't deal with this on your own"

Before he could argue with the female his phone cut off leaving a silent buzz to play into his ear. If Umbrella had blocked the signal then that meant only one thing, that they knew the facility had been broken into. As if the wall's could hear his thinking without warning appeared a small oval device that was rolled into the room. For a few seconds it was still then the equipment opened up releasing a yellowish gas that quickly filled the room. On instinct the duo shot the metallic object however the attack didn't leave a single mark between them thus charged towards the door to the room which slammed closed as they reached it. Instead of breaking out they found themselves slipping to the floor with their eyes rolling back.

Only once their breathing leveled out leaving the couple motionless was the door allowed to burst open. Three figures walked into the room dressed in full gas suits, all marked with the familiar red and white symbol of Umbrella. Two of the group picked up the soon to be prisoners while the other shut down the computer seeing everything that they had done including the now stepped on phone which he had crushed beneath his feet.

"They know about the project"

"How did they find out it was here?" asked the staff member carrying the female.

"How do they know about anything? The BSAA are becoming a problem"

"Who are they?" wondered the last figure pulling the male over his shoulder.

"The female, Ada Wong" the male sneered.

"and the male?"

"Leon Kennedy" he growled smashing a cupped fist onto one of the tables with a loud thud "We know who they called. Sent out a B.O.W any B.O.W just make sure she dies"

"Yes sir" called the other two in unison.

"Then I want you two back of the project, Wesker is being brought back to life whether he likes it or not only this time he will be under my control" snarled their leader a fierce grin forming.


End file.
